Promesse d'Amour
by Lady Arianna
Summary: HPSS , comme toujours avec moi ! Song-fic sur " Seulement l'amour " et " La promesse " ( d'où mon titre... ). Un mariage entre mes deux perso' préférés! À vos yeux? Venez lire, ce sera plus simple! :)


**Bonjour à tous! Comme ainsi demandé par notre chère Snape-Cullen ( =D ) voilà une nouvelle Song-fic, nettement plus joyeuse, basée sur deux chansons:**

**« La promesse » d'Etienne Drapeau**

**et « Seulement l'amour » de la comédie musicale Don Juan, chantée par Jean-François Breau.**

**Allez, trêve de bavardage! À vos yeux ! **

**Bonne lecture!**

HPSS ~ HPSS ~ HPSS ~ HPSS

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes rassemblés ici en ce jour et en cette heure pour célébrer une victoire pour ma part et l'union de ces deux êtres pour eux. J'ai toujours cru que ces deux-là ne passeraient leur vie qu'à s'énerver l'un contre l'autre, à s'insulter et à crier malheur pour des générations et des générations entières. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ces deux personnes vont unir leur vie, leur cœur et leur destin, liant ainsi même leur générations. »

La voix d'Albus Dumbledore venait de s'éteindre sur ces dernières paroles, laissant ses dires se frayer un chemin dans les têtes des gens présents au mariage de ses deux petits protégés.

« Severus, veux-tu bien dire tes vœux? » Demanda le vieil homme.

Alors que tout le monde voyait la terreur des cachots habillé d'un costume noir à la moldue se tourner vers son futur mari et qu'ils s'attendaient tous à des « Je serais toujours là pour te pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin des temps » - ce qui, avouons-le, serait quelque chose de naturel chez l'homme – Severus Snape prit une grande inspiration et se mit à chanter, regardant son amour dans les yeux.

_**« Sur ma vie j'ai juré  
Que jamais le ciel n'allait t'emporter  
Sur mon coeur je t'ai tant bercé  
Espérant voir les anges s'éloigner.**_

Si la nuit t'emporte sur ses ailes d'éternité  
Ma voix sera ta lumière à travers l'obscurité  
Et si tu me crois loin de toi, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là  
Car ni Dieu, ni le ciel ne peuvent empêcher de t'aimer »

Devant l'homme, Harry venait de poser ses mains sur son cœur comme pour le sommer d'arrêter de battre ainsi. Le survivant savait que le Maître des Potions était loin d'être un Poufsouffle mais de là à se « donner en pâture » à la presse et à toute l'école, jamais il n'aurait pensé...

_**« De ma foi j'ai douté  
Toutes mes prières je les ai regrettées  
À mes larmes la force je trouverai  
Pour enfin accepter et te laisser t'envoler »**_

Maintenant, Voldemort mangeait les pissenlits par les racines et, à part les quelques rares Mangemorts encore en vie et en cavale, il n'y avait plus de risque pour le Survivant. Ce dernier avait remplit sa part du marché, avait accomplit la prophétie. Il était libre désormais.

_**« **__**Si la nuit t'emporte sur ses ailes d'éternité**__**  
**__**Ma voix sera ta lumière à travers l'obscurité**__****_

_**Et si tu me crois loin de toi, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là**__**  
**__**Car ni Dieu, ni le ciel ne peuvent empêcher de t'aimer**__**  
**___

_**Et si tu me crois loin de toi, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là !**_

_**Car ni Dieu ni le ciel ne peuvent m'empêcher de t'aimer. »**_

Sur ces dernières paroles qui firent pleurer toutes les filles présentes à la cérémonie ainsi que les mariés eux-même, Severus arrêta de chanté, offrant un sourire à son tendre et futur époux.

« Eh bien Severus... » Commença, ému, Albus, avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers Harry afin de lui faire la même demande qu'à son enseignant.

_**« Toi, mon tendre amour  
Ma seule lumière  
Ma seule raison  
De rester sur terre  
La douce prison  
Où je peux me plaire »**_

Maintenant, ce fut à Severus d'être surprit. Encore une fois, sans même s'être concertés, ils avaient eut la même idée quant au déroulement de la cérémonie.

_**« Toi, mon tendre amour  
Mon seul univers  
Le temps qui court  
Ne peut rien défaire  
Je veux toujours  
Être ta prisonnière »**__**  
**_  
Ces paroles étaient des promesses. Des choses qui ne pouvaient être dites qu'en paroles et, surtout, qu'en chanson. 

_**« Seulement l'amour  
Pour qu'il guide nos pas  
Seulement l'amour  
Pour le temps qu'il voudra  
Je veux tout faire, si tu restes avec moi  
Même l'enfer ne me brûlera pas »**_

Alors que le dur, le froid, le terrible professeur avait réussi à plus ou moins contenir ses larmes jusqu'à présent, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa couler ses goutes de sel de bonheur sur ses joues pâles comme la mort.

_**« Toi, ma raison d'être**__**  
**__**De tout abandonner**__**  
**__**Mon envie de renaître**__**  
**__**Pour apprendre à t'aimer**__**  
**__**Tout le temps qu'il me reste**__**  
**__**Je veux te le donner »**_

Et c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire: renaître. Alors qu'ils avaient eut une vie misérable jusqu'à présent, il était maintenant temps de reconstruire, à deux cette fois._****_

« _**Toi, ma raison de vivre**__**  
**__**De tout abandonner**__**  
**__**Mon envie de te suivre**__**  
**__**Pour apprendre à t'aimer**__**  
**__**Tout le temps qu'il me reste**__**  
**__**Je veux te le donner **__****_

_**Seulement l'amour**__**  
**__**Pour qu'il guide nos pas**__**  
**__**Seulement l'amour**__**  
**__**Pour le temps qu'il voudra**__**  
**__**Je veux tout faire, si tu restes avec moi**__**  
**__**Même l'enfer ne me brûlera pas**__****_

_**Seulement l'amour**__**  
**__**Jusqu'au bout de nos vies**__**  
**__**Qu'il nous emmène**__**  
**__**Pour ne pas qu'on l'oubli**__**  
**__**Que par amour on donnerait nos vies**__**  
**__**Pardon à ceux qui n'auraient pas compris »**_

Et, enfin, sur le dernier refrain chanté, tout le monde eut le bonheur de les voir se coller l'un à l'autre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et se mettre à chanter une nouvelle fois.

Mais ensemble.

_**« **__**Seulement l'amour**__**  
**__**Jusqu'au bout de nos vies**__**  
**__**Qu'il nous emmène**__**  
**__**Pour ne pas qu'on l'oubli**__**  
**__**Que par amour on donnerait nos vies**__**  
**__**Pardon à ceux qui n'auraient pas compris**__****_

_**Seulement l'amour »**_

Les dernières notes de la musique s'écoulèrent et tout le monde se leva afin de les applaudirent.

« Jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas, messieurs? » Murmura le mage blanc en face d'eux.

« Ensemble. »

« Pour toujours... » Commença Severus en se retournant vers son, désormais, mari.

« À jamais. » Fini Harry en se laissant embrasser par son conjoint.

HPSS ~ HPSS ~ HPSS ~ HPSS

**Voili Voulou ! Enfin fini :-) ça vous a plut? Review(s)? **


End file.
